


Five pathetic messages left by Erol Alkan on the Edwards' answer phone

by vtn



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF, Manic Street Preachers
Genre: 5 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-08
Updated: 2009-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erol has unfinished business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five pathetic messages left by Erol Alkan on the Edwards' answer phone

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Richey's disappearance.
> 
> Apparently the generic London telephone numbers are anachronistic, whoops.

1\. Hello, my name is Erol Alkan. I'm a fan, from London, yeah. But more than that, I'm a friend. My band and—pardon—

[a cough, and rustling sounds]

Anyway, I'm a friend, and I'd really like a proper chance to say goodbye. So I just want to know if you're thinking you're going to hold a service of some sort, and if possibly you could call me back and let me know where it is.

Just call me. 02079460141.

2\. Hello, this is Erol Alkan.

[a long pause; when the message resumes, the speaker's voice is slurred]

We spoke the other day. I was just calling to see about...how...about how you were doing, right, and if everything's going well with you, and if you've found out anything, you know, about—yeah, and if you were still not going to do anything, and if there's any possibility maybe you could just have a small thing in your church, you know, because, you see, there's just this...we all feel like maybe--

[message is cut off]

3\. 02079460141, that's my number, yeah, sorry, please call me back.

4\. Hello, it's Erol from London again. I know you're probably not even going to listen to this. But there's something I think you need to hear, even if you don't want to. I guess if you're so convinced he's still around somewhere, you can take it up with him yourself.

Richey and I slept together. I mean on a regular basis. It started out as a groupie thing but it went on and well—I got to know 'im very well and that's what my whole deal is. I won't say I loved him because I don't know if I did but here's the thing—I really liked him. And I wanted you to know he was great, really great, even if he did the stupidest things sometimes he really did have a big heart.

[a cough]

So I just want a way to pay tribute to 'im. The way he would've wanted. And even if he's still out there he's not coming back, because he was just--

[message is cut off]

5\. This is Erol Alkan. Yeah, that one.

[a laugh]

Don't worry about calling me back or anything. I haven't had that old number in years. I just called to say thank you, and I'm sorry.  



End file.
